Make You Mine
by hbebe979
Summary: One Shot: Olivia and Casey pairing. Casey gets jealous and decides to tell Olivia how she feels about her.


**Make You Mine**

Casey Novak breathed a sigh of relief as the jury read the defendants sentence. Guilty of all charges. Life in prison. Another winning case to add to her collection. She grinned at her success. Pleased with herself, Casey sauntered out of the courtroom, prepping for the press release. On her way out she ran into Detective Elliott Stabler. He wore a proud smile for his friend.

"Good job Novak"

"Thanks. Just another day at the office" said Casey. She skimmed the hall for Elliott's partner Olivia Benson. The two were almost inseparable so the sexy brunette had to be close by. Casey's eyes landed on the stunning detective a few feet away, chatting with an attractive young man.

"Hey, isn't that Mrs. Hollands son?"

"Yeah. Why?" Elliott replied.

The young Mr. Holland, was standing mere inches away from Olivia and as the two of them talked he gently touch her arm or hands or shoulder. Casey's blood began to boil with jealousy. "He appears to be flirting with your partner" 

"Looks to me like he's just being friendly" Elliott said with a smirk. He knew exactly what was going on behind those emerald eyes. Casey was jealous. "He's probably thanking her for helping to put that jerk in prison"

"His hands are all over her." Casey pointed out "That's more than being friendly" She huffed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Elliott couldn't fathom how Casey stood up to maniacs on a daily basis but was afraid to ask Olivia out on a date. "You can't expect her to wait for you forever. She deserves to be happy." Casey pursed her lips and nodded. "Think about it" Elliott said. He left Casey to rescue his friend from the flirtatious Mr. Holland.

"Pull yourself together Casey" the ADA mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Time to make a statement to the press. Casey faked a smile and let the city know the monster was behind bars for good. Her job was done. She was going home. Home alone again to an empty apartment. How depressing. Stabler was right, thought Casey. She had to make her move now before it was too late. It was time to tell Olivia the truth.

A few hours later, Casey found herself standing at Olivia's front door. Her palms were sweaty and her heart raced. Why was this so hard? "It's now or never" she told herself. With trembling hands, Casey knocked and waited.

"Casey, hey" said Olivia a little shocked to find the ADA at her door at this late hour "What are doing here?"

"May I a come in"

"Of course" Olivia moved to the side, allowing Casey to come into her apartment. "Everything Ok?"

"Yeah. Fine"

Olivia wasn't buying it. It was clear that Casey was on edge. "Would you like a drink?" she offered.

"No thank you"

"Ok" said Olivia "What can I do for you Casey?"

Without a word, Casey took of her trench coat and let it fall to the floor. She wore a black lace bra, silky black panties and black fuck me pumps.

"Holy shit" Olivia blurted. She drank in the beauty that was Casey Novak. The brunette's eyes became nearly black with lust and moister pooled between her legs.

Before Olivia could say anything else, Casey closed the distance between them and captured Olivia's lips in a searing kiss. Olivia responded instantly, wrapping her arms around Casey's waist pulling the woman flush against her.

"God, Casey, Is this really happening?"

"Oh yeah. This is happening"

In an instant Olivia had Casey pinned up against the apartment door. She kissed down Casey's jaw and neck, nipping at her pulse point. Casey moaned at the feeling of velvet lips on her skin. Olivia continued to kiss her way down Casey's body. A silky lace bra covered Casey's perky breast. Olivia reached around and unhooked the garment sliding it down sleek arms, exposing her prize. Olivia licked and sucked Casey's pert nipples causing her to let out another loud moan.

Kissing and nipping her way down Casey's exquisite body, Olivia, encountered another barrier blocking the redheads sweetest asset. The detective slipped her fingers inside silky black panties and began to glide them down sleek toned legs. The sight of Casey's glistening arousal drove Olivia crazy with desire. She inhaled Casey's musky sent and then slipped her tongue into slick folds for a taste. Olivia placed Casey's leg over her shoulder for better access and began to flick her tongue on the little bundle of nerves that drove Casey wild.

"God Olivia. Please" Casey pleaded "I need you inside me" Olivia wasted no time in giving her lover what she wanted. She wrapped both of Casey's legs around her waist holding her firm against the door. She easily thrust three fingers into Casey's soaked entrance. Olivia pumped deep and fast while brushing her thumb against Casey's clit. She could feel her lover's walls begin to tighten around her fingers.

"Cum for me baby" Olivia whispered into Casey's ear.

That was all it took for Casey to come undone. "Fuck yes Olivia" screamed Casey as she hit her peak. Olivia slowed her pace allowing the Casey to come down from her high.

"You are so beautiful" said Olivia. Casey gave Olivia a satisfied smile. The detective pressed her head against Casey's and peered into bright green eyes "I have wanted you since the day we met" Olivia confessed.

"Me too" said Casey. She brushed the hair from Olivia's face "I should have told you sooner"

"You're here now"

"I saw that guy hitting on you today. Mrs. Hollands son" Casey said "Liv when he put his hands on you, I swear it took all I had not to walk over there and punch him in the face"

"I would have loved to have seen that" Olivia laughed, imagining Casey in her business suit and heels, decking some guy twice her size.

"I couldn't fight my feelings for you any longer. I had to make you mine"

"Remind me to thank that guy" Olivia joked making Casey chuckle and flash a dazzling smile that made the detectives heart melt.

"No one else is aloud to touch you but me" declared Casey.

"Wow. Jealous much" Olivia loved possessive take charge Casey. As far as Olivia was concerned, she didn't want anyone else touching her. Casey was all she ever wanted. All she ever needed.

"God yes but can you blame me?"

"Well I am a quite a catch"

"Yes you are and now that I have you I'm never letting you go" Casey promised.

"No objections here counselor" Olivia led Casey to her bedroom, where they continued making love until finally collapsing from exhaustion. The couple held each other close, their bodies tangled together as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
